¿Cón quien me casé?
by Simca-Otaku
Summary: Kurama x Hiei x Kurama...Amor, celos, intrigas, dudas, mentiras...¿podrán tener un matrimonio como se debe?, ¿podrán mantener el trato realizado?, "No importa que decidas te amaré, no me importa sino me amas"
1. Para salvar a la familia

**Author Notes:** Y bueno este fanfic es un regalo para mi hermana Lisa Yaoumaru, alias conejita xDD, espero te guste porque jamás pensé escribir de estos dos en tan poco tiempo _ y menos por lo que tú y yo sabemos n///n awww pero la verdad haré lo mejor posible, y bueno tendrás que esperar para el lemon al igual que todos los que lean esta historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

**Para salvar a la familia**

**__x°Ψ°x__**

La prestigiosa familia Yoko, la segunda familia abajo del emperador ahora pasaba por una terrible situación económica, por lo que se tomo la decisión de que alguno de sus hijos se casará con algún miembro de la primera familia por debajo del emperador o con el mismísimo emperador Hiei Jaganashi, pero había un pequeño inconveniente…¡¡Solo tuvieron puros hombres!!...Así que se llamo a una junta familiar en la que definirían el futuro familiar

-Pero que desgraciados somos – Dijo la madre llorando, y siendo consolada por su esposo

-Tranquila querida, tranquila

Los tres hijos parecían absortos en la conmoción que preocupada a su familia, pero se mantenían en silencio ya que lo que planearan sus padres no sería de gran agrado para alguno de ellos. Un pelinegro que la verdad tiene toda la finta de un criminal, más que de una persona de la realeza al igual que su segundo hermano un pelinaranja, ambos siempre eran atrapados por la policía por andar causando estragos en la ciudad; el más decente es el pelirojo, que a pesar de su calma y su buen ver, tenía un pequeño problema.

-Padre, madre ¿Entonces como podemos ayudar a nuestra familia? –Pregunto el joven pelinegro

-Mi querido Yusuke, hemos tomado la decisión de casar a uno de ustedes

¡¿¡Con quién!?! – Preguntaron los tres al unísono

-Bueno… - Intervino el padre al ver las caras de espanto de sus hijos – Primero que nada tenemos que casarlos con la primera o tercera familia debajo del emperador, pero aquí el pequeño detalle, la hija de la familia Sanae la tercer familia más prestigiosa, ha decidido aceptar el matrimonio de su hija Botan con su maestro de letras…en serio que haya ellos, en fin. La primera familia Daioh, aun está esperando que su hijo Koenma, está de luna de miel al parecer la casaron con la hermana del emperador…Así que podemos darlos por perdidos. Nuestra única opción y salvación es que uno de ustedes se case con el emperador…

-¡¿¡Qué!?! – Los tres gritaron extrañados por la decisión de su padre

-Bueno, bueno cálmense. Yusuke eres muy guapo pero serías mala reputación para el emperador al igual que Kuwabara…lo siento hijos pero son la vergüenza de esta familia, por lo que a pesar de todo y de lo que le ocurre a nuestro Kurama, decidimos que él seria quien se casaría con el emperador

-¡¡ ¿Yo?!! ¿Por qué? – Kurama estaba completamente sorprendido por la noticia, desde que Botan lo rechazó jamás había pensado en tener algo serio con nadie y mucho menos con algún hombre

-Kurama – Su mamá hablaba tranquilamente – El plan es que te cases con el emperador, le haremos creer que eres una linda chica y lo haremos firmar un contrato de que no te dejará tan fácil por cualquier circunstancia, ya hemos hablado con él de que tienes un pequeño problemita, piensa que eres una chica con tendencia a buscar otras chicas…Pero descuida, dijo que no le importaba con tal de tener una esposa, el dijo que a pesar de todo te acepta con una condición que no le prohíbas estar con alguien más por si no te agradaba su compañía

-Bueno al menos no tendré que dormir con él

-Otra cosa mi querido hijo – Intervino el padre – Tendrás que hacerte pasar por toda una señorita

-¡¡Eso si que no!!

-Es por el bien de la familia, además es la única manera de que el emperador te acepte

Sus hermanos se morían de la risa, por lo que Kurama solo volteo a verlo desafiantemente, ante ello sus cabellos rojizos comenzaron a teñirse en un color plateado, y su figura cambio por completo, demostrando un joven bastante serio, que al posar su mirada sobre sus hermanos estos se intimidaron dejando de reír.

Esta era el pequeño problemita que Kurama presenta, que siempre que se encuentra muy molesto él tiende a transformarse, es un demonio que se encuentra dentro de la familia desde hace tiempo y que en cierta manera se considera como protector de la misma.

-¿Dejaran de reírse o quieren morir?

-Vamos Kurama-chan no te pongas en ese plan por favor – Kuwabara presentaba temor ante aquel ser, y a pesar de ser un brabucón sabía que no podría con él

-Por favor Kurama contrólate – Yusuke decide colocarse entre ambos antes de que Kurama decida hacer algo en contra de su hermano

Aun molesto decide salir de la habitación cerrando con brusquedad la puerta tras de él, se fue a su cuarto donde ya más calmado regreso a la normalidad, tirándose en su cama, contempla el techo de manera pensativa

-"Tendré que casarme con él emperador ¿por qué yo? Y para colmo tendré que vestirme de mujer" – Su cabeza daba vueltas al asunto la verdad esa idea no le entusiasma en lo más mínimo, el compartir su vida con alguien que ni conoce, y que para colmo no ama es lo peor que le puede ocurrir – "Además ni conozco al tipo, de seguro me rechaza por ser hombre, bueno mejor para mi, así no tendré que soportarlo…todo sea por mi familia, espero que el acuerdo pactado por mis padres sea lo más conveniente"

Mientras tanto en el palacio imperial, el emperador se encuentra discutiendo algunos asuntos con su consejera y amiga desde hace ya un tiempo, aquella mujer lleva el cabello corto y es de un tono naranja, el cual le cubre parte del rostro al parecer había sufrido algunas heridas en su pasado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Emperador con respecto a su matrimonio? – Pregunta la consejera

-Para nada contento con ello Mukuro, la verdad es que esto lo hago por compromiso, además bien sabes que no me gustan las mujeres, pero de esto depende mi reputación ante la nobleza, como lo odio

-Descuide, de seguro la hija de la familia Yoko cumplirá sus expectativas

-Mukuro eso espero porque la verdad casarme con una mujer me arruina todos mis planes, lo bueno es que llegue a ese acuerdo con la familia Yoko

=Flash back=

-Su alteza la familia Yoko desea una audiencia con usted

-Hazlos pasar – El emperador se encontraba en su trono

-Buenas tardes emperador – Tanto la madre y el padre de los tres muchachos, hicieron ante el emperador una reverencia

-Emperador, tenemos entendido que anda en busca de una esposa – Dijo la madre

-En efecto…

-Bueno pues venimos a ofrecer a nuestra linda Kurama para que usted se case con ella

-No sabía que tenían una hija

-Su bueno muchos han creído que es un hombre, ya que tenemos dos hijos, ella es algo tímida y reservada pero le aseguro que es una linda jovencita, no lo defraudará en lo más mínimo emperador.

-Eso espero – El emperador dirige su seria mirada a los presentes – tengo entendido que tienen problemas económicos y por lo que veo se dieron cuenta de que estoy siendo obligado a buscar esposa

-La verdad si, emperador queremos casar a nuestra hija con usted para poder mantener a la familia Yoko y seguir sirviendo a su majestad…

-Está bien pero les haré firmar un pequeño contrato, me casaré con su hija por compromiso y porque les beneficia a ustedes, pero yo no tendré nada que ver ni hacer con ella, así que tengo el derecho de frecuentar a quien yo decida y a quien yo quiera…Su hija no será privada de nada, lo tendrá todo pero mi amor será para otra persona así que espero que no me reprochen por esto, este es un matrimonio por conveniencia, ni más ni menos, así que perdónenme por ser tan frio en esta situación.

-Descuide no le reprocharemos nada, agradecemos su ayuda en estos momentos

Sin más que decir la consejera del emperador le acerca a los padres unos documentos los cuales firman tanto los padres como el mismo emperador dejando en claro lo ya hablado y lo acordado por ambas partes, por lo que la familia Yoko ahora podrá mantener a su familia y el emperador podrá mantener su imagen frente a la nobleza.

=Fin flash back=

-Espero que haya tomado la mejor decisión, además su posición se verá alterada sino se casa cuanto antes

-Lo sé Mukuro es difícil pero sé lo que tengo que hacer, es mi deber después de todo, mi estatus no me permite casarme por amor…

-En efecto, primero tiene que cumplir con su deber por su pueblo, no con su deber con su corazón

- Está bien, me retiro a descansar Mukuro, deberías hacer lo mismo – voltea a ver a su consejera, la cual le hace una reverencia, entendiendo su orden, una vez confirmado esto, el emperador se dirige a sus aposentos a descansar

-"Pronto te conoceré mi futura esposa" – Piensa mientras su mirada se posa en la hermosa luna llena que se observa por su ventana

-"Deseo que esto termine pronto" – El joven Kurama contempla aquella misma luna, pensando en todo lo que les espera ahora a ambos, esperando que las cosas no empeoren y más si el emperador se entera de la estafa que sus padres planearon

Ambos pensativos en lo que sucederá una vez que se encuentren casados, ambos preocupados por lo que esto significa en sus vidas y sus nuevas responsabilidades, la vida es cruel y emocionante al mismo tiempo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**End Notes: **Bueno la verdad esta corto el primer capítulo y trataré de tenerles una mejor continuación una vez que suba el siguiente, esperen y tengan paciencia recuerden…"Los maestros me vigilan xD


	2. Nuestro primer encuentro

**Author Notes:** Bueno es momento de que los novios se vayan conociendo… ¿Qué pasará? Ni yo misma lo sé, además no pienso arruinarles la lectura adelantándoles algo…Lean y descúbranlo

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

**Nuestro primer encuentro**

**__x°Ψ°x__**

-¡¡Preparen todo, quiero que el salón de recepción este completamente listo para cuando llegue la futura emperatriz!! – La consejera del emperador termina de hacer los preparativos para recibir a la familia y a la futura emperatriz

Mientras la consejera se encarga de tener todo en orden para el encuentro del emperador con su futura esposa; el emperador Hiei busca que ponerse y darle buena impresión a su esposa, una vez que ha encontrado sus mejores ropas, lee una carta de parte de un "amigo" suyo

Querido Hiei:

Que gusto me da tu boda, en verdad, espero que yo no haya sido una aventura para ti, me dolerá no saber de tu persona ya que siempre estarás con tu esposa, me duele y si por mi fuera no dejaría que te casarás con esa arpía, si por mi fuera estaría muerta antes de la boda o antes de que se atreva a tocarte. Tu solo eres mío que mal que no posamos estar juntos, te amo a pesar de todo te amo. Jamás me olvides

A propósito debes saber que cuando tu mujer no esté para ti o te hace enojar, sabes que mis brazos siempre estarán abiertos para ti, siempre estará mi cuerpo deseando que tu calor haga fundirme en el deseo y la lujuria que me haces sentir en cada noche.

Besos de tu amado,

Karasu

-"Siempre tendrás mi corazón Karasu" – En su rostro se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa mientras lee aquella carta que guarda bajo llave en el escritorio de su habitación, la llave la lleva colgada en el pecho para que nadie pueda ser capaz de encontrar tan comprometedoras cartas.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Yoko todos corren de un lado a otro tratando de alistarse, Yusuke y Kuwabara, se encuentran preparando los coches, ya están alistados con sus trajes ceremoniales ya que esta reunión definirá el futuro de su familia, y tienen que ir como lo que no son, en este caso de distinguidos nobles; bueno es mucho pedir pero no importa hicieron lo mejor por su querida hermana Kurama

En el cuarto de Kurama, la madre le dio el vestido con el cual conoció a su padre y con el cual habían llegado a tener tan hermosa familia.

-Kurama por favor no nos odies por esto, sentimos privarte de tu libertad y de tu sexualidad – Sonriéndole gentilmente por la cara que tenía su hijo – Además recuerda el emperador no te tocará ni te hará nada, así que tú descuida

-Pero ni siquiera se como es él – Kurama mantiene la cabeza agachada, mientras su madre ahora pinta sus labios, y denotando sus delicados rasgos

-No pienses en eso, en verdad en este momento pareces toda una chica que se siente mal ante un matrimonio arreglado

-¡¡Pero qué cosas dices mamá!! – Kurama comienza a ponerse más rojo a pesar del rubor que su madre ya había aplicado en sus mejillas

-Mírate nada más, mi pequeño hijo, el más joven está a punto de casarse, que alegría me da – Se da media vuelta para ocultar las lágrimas, que aunque no lo crean, son de dicha y felicidad

Tanto Kurama como el emperador Hiei no están dispuestos a defraudar a nadie y hacer lo mejor para que todos los problemas que tengan desaparezcan, sin importarles lo que tengan que arriesgar, no piensan dejar a un lado su orgullo y su nobleza.

-Alteza, todo está listo para recibir a la novia y a su familia

-Bien Mukuro, ya estoy listo

-Señor debería de pensar bien las cosas, no es necesario que lo haga…

-¡Soy el emperador! Es mi deber después de todo, así es que lo haré aunque me cueste mi libertad, además ya di mi palabra – Baja la mirada

-"Como desearía que mi señor pudiese casarse con el que ama"

Mukuro ya estaba al tanto de las aventuras del emperador y que a él le gustan los hombres, por lo que puede saber perfectamente lo que está sintiendo su alteza, y lo que le cuesta confesarle ese secreto que lo carcome en el alma.

-…Bueno Mukuro, es hora de la ceremonia de presentación

-¿Qué? – Mukuro sigue perdida en sus pensamientos – Ah claro alteza, por favor sígame

La consejera guía por el palacio hasta el salón preparado para llevar a cabo la presentación de los novios y hacer de manera formal este noviazgo, mientras tanto una vez que Kurama fue arreglado por su madre, sale hasta el lugar donde se encuentran los coches que loes llevarían con el emperador.

-Pero que linda te vez hermana

-Si yo fuera el emperador hasta yo me casaría contigo

Kurama siempre que es molestado por sus hermanos se transforma dejando ver un Kurama mucho más serio y frio, pero en estos momentos ni las bromas parecen molestarlo, durante todo el viaje hasta el castillo imperial Kurama permaneció en completo silencio, ni prestaba atención a las bromas de sus hermanos.

En el castillo también el emperador permanecía en silencio recostado en su trono donde parece mentalizarse por lo que se llevará a cabo dentro de unos instantes, su fiel consejera de vez en cuando le lanza miradas furtivas para darse cuenta de la situación del emperador, esperando ser llamada para detener todo esto, aunque ganas no le faltan para ir en contra de las ordenes de su alteza.

Los coches que transportan a la familia Yoko se detienen ante las grandes puertas del castillo, todo decorado por hermosos colores y las flores de cerezo que adornaban todo el alrededor, todo lo más perfecto posible para el gran evento de todo Japón.

Todos bajan de los coches y se disponen a subir la escalinata que conduce al salón donde todos esperan, soldados apostados por la orilla de la escalinata daban la bienvenida cordialmente a la futura emperatriz y a su familia, la consejera Mukuro los esperaba ya en lo más alto, haciendo una reverencia ante ellos y mostrando una gentil sonrisa, procede a conducirlos por dentro del salón, todos contemplan la belleza de la hija de la familia Yoko que va en medio de sus dos hermanos, y los padres van a la cabeza.

Mukuro les señala el lugar a ocupar por su familia, mientras que toma la mano de Kurama para llevarlo ante el emperador, Kurama se había memorizado el protocolo para toda esta ceremonia, sus padres no lo dejaron dormir hasta que lo aprendiese a la perfección

-Tranquila Kurama-sama todo está bien relájese el emperador no le hará nada

-Si – intenta responder con una voz más aguda y femenina que le fuese posible

Mukuro la deja frente al emperador, retirándose al instante para dejarlos solos, Kurama hace una reverencia ante su futuro esposo, a la cual responde de igual manera el emperador. Kurama no había visto al emperador, ya que cuando realizo la reverencia apenas y pudo verlo pues cerro sus ojos por unos instantes, el emperador se acerca a ella y le extiende su mano para que se levantase, Kurama queda atónito al tener de frente al emperador y ver que no es tan feo como se lo ha imaginado en el corto tiempo que hubo desde la noticia, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, toma la mano del emperador y su corazón comienza a latir más fuerte.

-"Nunca imagine que el emperador fuera tan guapo… ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte?" – No deja de pensar en lo que acaba de sentir por el emperador – "esto no puede ser yo soy un hombre y él también, esto que me pasa debe ser otra cosa…no pude enamorarme de él nada más con solo verlo"

-"No es nada fea, pero cuando alzo la mirada llegue a pensar que no era una mujer, sino un hombre" – Hiei lleva a Kurama hasta sus lugares, una vez que se encuentran en sus respectivos lugares la ceremonia da comienzo

-Perdona que te pregunte esto pero, a pesar de tus rasgos delicados, llegue a pensar que eras un chico

-¿Y…yo?, de hecho muchos dicen eso, con los hermanos que tengo, muchos han llegado a pensar que mis padres solo tuvieron hombres, y por eso es que no he sido considerada para un casamiento formal – No podía ver en ese momento al emperador y más por estarle mintiendo, pero trata de sonar lo más convincente

La plática entre ellos continuo, a uno no parece desagradarle el otro y eso ya es una buena señal.

-Dime ¿no te molesta el casarte conmigo?

-La verdad un poco, el casarme con un extraño a quien nunca he conocido, es demasiado duro, pero por lo que veo no es una mala persona, además esto es para ayuda mutua

-Es verdad, ayudaré a tu familia y tú me ayudarás no sabes cómo te lo agradezco, ¿tus padres te pusieron al tanto de todo?

-Si lo hicieron, no se preocupe que estoy enterada del contrato que firmaron

-Espero que eso no te moleste

-No en verdad, esto no es por gusto es por obligación

-Veo que eres una chica que dejaría todo para seguir con lo que le han enseñado

-Así es y no me arrepiento de ello – "cálmate corazón por favor" – Sus latidos no se contenían, mientras más tiempo está al lado del emperador puede darse cuenta que lo que siente por el no solo es aprecio y gratitud, sino que es…amor, un amor que jamás creyó sentir por nadie más allá de su antigua novia, y el sentirlo por un hombre le da algo de miedo

-Te comprendo – Toma a Kurama de la mano y levantándose, alza su copa para dar una noticia a los presentes – Yo el emperador Hiei Jaganashi, quiero hacer formal mi compromiso con Kurama de la familia Yoko, la boda será dentro de dos meses y espero que todos estén presentes.

-¡¡Que vivan los novios!! – Gritaron todos los presentes al unísono

Kurama no pensó que todo fuera tan fácil una vez que la ceremonia tuvo final, toda la familia Yoko decide regresar a su casa, no sin antes cruzar unas últimas palabras con el emperador.

-Estoy agradecido con ustedes, la verdad su hija es maravillosa, agradezco su ayuda

-No tiene nada que agradecer emperador, estamos orgullosos de que todo marche bien – el padre se muestra complacido por haber hecho buena elección

-Bueno, Kurama desearía que vinieras de vez en cuando si te agrada la idea, o me permitas ir a visitarte, jamás pensé llegar a conocer alguien tan parecido a mi

-Claro será un placer visitarlo y tenerlo de visita

-Bueno nos veremos pronto, cuídense….

El emperador había encontrado en su futura esposa una gran amiga, pero no se imagina que en ella puede encontrar el verdadero amor y más aun si llega a descubrir que es un hombre, por ahora disfruta de su compañía y le agrada estar cerca de ella. Por eso es que le pide de manera amable poder seguir teniendo trato con ella, pero Kurama ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, ¿Qué hará ahora con esto?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**End Notes:** Bueno y así llegamos al final del capítulo número 2, no se pierdan a esta rara pareja en el siguiente capítulo, y aun no esperen lemon xDD los haré sufrir a los que gustan de leer las intimidades de los personajes jajaja *es una de esas personas n_nU*

P.D. Avísenme cuando quieran el lemon, veré que puedo hacer por ustedes


	3. Adiós y nuevo comienzo

**Author Notes:** Bueno es momento que todos se pongan sus trajes de gala o las mejores ropas que tienen, es momento de la boda de estos dos y lo bueno creo que va a empezar juju y si habrá algunas escenas candentes para todos aquellos que esperan que empiece lo bueno todavía les falta mucho para ello, y la sorpresa que les daré wow, esa idea se la debo a Dark Leona mil gracias es una muy buena idea n/n. Agradezco los ánimos que me han dado la verdad al intentar escribir este fanfic no me encontré con idea alguna, me costó poder plasmar las ideas para este capítulo, ya sabía de qué trataría pero por cosas de uno no sabía ni como comenzarlo! Pero gracias por los ánimos de quienes han dejado sus comentarios, aunque son pocos pero me ayudan a ver la manera de que regrese mi inspiración, en verdad lo agradezco y espero que este capítulo sea de su total agrado, disfrútenlo…Por cierto lamento la demora de este capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Adiós y nuevo comienzo**

**_x°Ψ°x_**

-Emperador como debe recordar, mañana será el último día que usted será soltero, así que agradezco el que haya tomado mis consejos, recuerde que aunque sea apariencia esa joven será a partir de poco tiempo su esposa y por consiguiente deberán tener que aparentar y si es necesario dar a luz a futuros herederos…

-¡¿Pero qué dices Mukuro? – El emperador que yacía detrás de su escritorio dejo caer la mayor parte de los documentos que aún faltaban por revisar ante las palabras de su consejera

-Le ruego me disculpe pero tiene que pensar en el bien de su pueblo, no importa que a usted le interesen otro tipo de personas, bien sabe que deberá cumplir con su obligación de esposo y emperador de esta nación, por cierto… – Mukuro comenzó a recoger los papeles con habilidad sin perder el hilo de aquella conversación – Su relación secreta con Karasu debe terminar lo antes posible

-…- Estas palabras helaron el temple del Emperador - ¿Q -qué dices Mukuro? N-no puedes pedirme algo así…no, todo menos eso

-Diga lo que diga señor usted debe dar por terminada aquella relación cuanto antes, o sino será contraproducente para su futura relación y las consecuencias para su pueblo

-Comprendo lo que me tratas de decir Mukuro, pero yo no puedo dejarlo…

-¡Tiene que hacerlo, le guste o no es su deber con su pueblo y con su nueva familia, esto ya no puede continuar!

-Entiendo que ya no podré verlo como una pareja, pues yo estaré casado…-Las palabras del emperador quedaron ahogadas y el silencio se hizo presente en aquella habitación

-Está bien, ha hecho un buen trabajo visitando a su futura esposa de vez en cuando, ahora creo que es momento de que se le organice su despedida de soltero, no sé preocupe por esto mañana tiene que ir a visitar nuevamente a Kurama pero descuide, que una vez termine le espera algo especial, si desea verlo de esta manera

El emperador ante aquella intranquila conversación decide retirarse a sus aposentos en los cuales sin desprenderse de la ropa, se deja caer en su cama aferrándose a una almohada como si esta fuese una copia exacta de su amado Karasu, a quien debería decirle adiós pronto, en ese mismo instante quedo dormido pensando en cómo debería darle el adiós a quien por mucho tiempo fue la persona que más amó en este mundo.

-Despierte señor, es hora de que tome su baño y vaya a visitar a su futura esposa – La voz de Mukuro resonaba en los sueños del emperador mientras lentamente abría los ojos para darse cuenta de que ya era de mañana y permanecía con las mismas vestimentas y aferrado a aquella almohada en sustituto de su verdadero amor

- Ya escuche Mukuro, ya voy – Decía adormilado Hiei mientras se dirigía hasta su baño, una vez que termino salió en busca de sus vestimentas, las cuales se puso con esmero pues dentro de poco su boda se llevaría a cabo y debía dejar los últimos preparativos listos junto a Kurama.

-Recuerde que tienen que alistar los últimos detalles de su boda aquí está todo lo que esta listo y lo que falta por arreglar – le entrega una lista completa de detalles pendientes y resueltos

En su cuarto y aún sin desvestirse el emperador decide recostarse sobre su cómoda cama en la cual no deja de pensar en los acontecimientos que van a ocurrir, le agrada su futura esposa así que no será difícil congeniar con ella, el darle un heredero es algo que le preocupa y más que nada el hecho de tener que terminar su relación secreta para no afectar el futuro del reino, con todos estos pensamientos encima no se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se quedó dormido, despertándose cuando sintió la brisa helada de la mañana.

-Emperador por favor, despierte, ya es algo tarde…-

Los sueños del emperador comienzan a desvanecerse al escuchar aquella voz que en esos momentos le parecía tan lejana, poco a poco abre los ojos para adaptarse a la luz de la mañana que se filtra ya por las ventanas que una a una iban siendo abiertas por una de las sirvientas del palacio, mientras que Mukuro quien es su consejera y persona más leal, acomodaba las vestimentas que ese día portaría el emperador; quien siente como si ya fuese el gran día que todo el reino y los habitantes del palacio han añorado por un largo tiempo, sin embargo aún la movilidad del palacio es excesiva pues en aquel día se están terminando los preparativos para el grandioso y glorioso día que acontecerá un nueva vida en el palacio, las 24 horas que faltan pareciera que terminarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para muchos incluyendo al emperador.

Con pesadumbre el emperador se levanta de sus aposentos para tomar las prendas y cambiarse tras un pequeño cuarto que estaba al lado de su habitación, una vez cambiado y arreglado sale de la misma para dirigirse a atender los asuntos pendientes con su consejera detrás de él recordándole su apretada agenda.

-Bueno como verá el día de hoy es algo atareado, primero deberá dar orden a los últimos preparativos de la boda… – Decía revisando su lista, Mukuro

-Eso puedes terminarlo tú, son detalles mínimos que bien puedes hacer sin problema, anote lo que puedes usar para complementar esos detallitos – Dijo apresuradamente el emperador Hiei, pues lo menos que quería era ver algo referente a la boda ese día

-Bien como usted ordene señor… – Respondió un tanto atónita su consejera - …Entonces me encargaré de la ceremonia y encontrar a quien la oficie de la mejor manera posible, para que sea un evento inolvidable. Respecto al banquete los cocineros quisieran que probase los platillos a servir…- Mirando con esto de reojo al emperador para darse cuenta de que no quería escuchar nada más - …aunque ya me tome la libertad de checar que todo estuviese en orden así que no será necesario. Este punto no podré realizarlo yo, tiene que ir a probarse el traje pertinente señor, solo falta ver cómo le queda, por otro lado ya he mandado el traje de la novia, y no se le olvide que hoy deberá hacerle una visita a su prometida y futura esposa no tiene que ser descortés ¿Entendido?

-Si…entiendo lo que me dices – Dijo el emperador algo distraído

-Por cierto tengo algo más en su agenda – Dijo Mukuro con un tono de voz más seria

-¿Qué será? – Preguntó el emperador, suponiendo que serían más preparativos para la boda

-Su despedida de soltero, su alteza…

Atónito ante lo escuchado, el emperador Hiei, se detuvo en seco, volteando a ver el serio rostro de su consejera, para ver que no solo tramaba algo para aquel evento; por lo que decidió que ese asunto lo hablarán en su oficina de manera más personal y sin interrupciones. Una vez dentro, cerró con seguro para que nadie los interrumpiese

-Explícame, ¿Qué estás tramando Mukuro? – Dijo alarmado el emperador

- Simple su alteza, es buena idea que con una "despedida" deje atrás su vieja vida para dedicarse de lleno a su nueva familia – Decía Mukuro con el mismo tono serio que había empleado en sus últimas frases – Por lo que he arreglado su último encuentro con el joven Karasu – alzando un poco su voz - ¡Debe dar por terminado con él, no puede ocasionarle problemas a su familia! Debe entender que es por su bien y por el bien del reino, así que prométame que hoy terminará toda situación sentimental con el joven Karasu

-…- Sin poder decir una sola palabra, ante el vuelco de su corazón por las palabras de Mukuro, el emperador apenas logra responder con un leve…-…Sí, está bien lo haré –bajando la mirada pues no puede mantenerla firme, su mundo se desmorona, en el fondo sabia, que todo esto era una locura, el dejar de sentir algo tan especial, era algo que sin duda no podía dejar de manera fácil.

-Espero que entienda mis razones, ya que las tomo por su bien señor – Mukuro baja la mirada apenada por las decisiones drásticas a las que ha orillado al emperador – es momento de continuar con su itinerario, así que alístese porque el sastre debe estarlo esperando y no haga esperar a la familia de su futura esposa, con su permiso iré a cumplir los deberes que me ha asignado.

La consejera del emperador cruza el umbral de la puerta para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese en orden para la gran boda, dejando solo al emperador quien en un arrebato de irá tira todo lo que en su escritorio había, para salir apresurado y atender sus asuntos, aún enojado y nostálgico pues lo que haría no sería algo fácil para él ya que su corazón no puede fácilmente cambiar su decisión.

-Oh un placer verlo emperador – Dijo cortésmente el sastre – Aquí tiene su vestimenta para la ceremonia – Dijo caminando hasta el lugar donde se encontraba colgado el traje del emperador

-Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo, sé que estaré cómodo como si fuera una de mis prendas normales, usted se ha encargado de mi ropa durante muchos años – Decía con simpatía el emperador

-No tiene que agradecer su alteza es para mí un honor servirle, ¿Desea probárselo?

-Muchas gracias pero no me gustaría que su trabajo se viese arruinado, además sé que me quedará perfectamente

-Como usted diga su alteza

-Gracias, disculpe ¿podría pedir que me lo lleven a mi habitación?

-Claro que sí, ya mismo haré que lo lleven – Con esto una sonrisa se dibuja en el sastre mientras le pedía a uno de sus ayudantes que vieran la manera de trasladar dicho traje al lugar mencionado

-Es muy amable, le agradezco infinitamente, mi consejera se encargará de hacerle llegar los respectivos honorarios por su trabajo – Respondió igual que el sastre, con una sonrisa un tanto fingida pues no quería dar a conocer sus emociones

-Claro que si su alteza, por cierto espero que el traje de la novia sea también de su agrado

-Lo será, pierda cuidado. Ahora deberá disculparme pero tengo que ir a ver a mi prometida, con su permiso

El emperador sale de aquella habitación dejando la sonrisa fingida para tomar su seria actitud de siempre, mientras tanto en las afueras del palacio ya lo esperaba un coche listo para su partida a la casa de su prometida.

Por otra parte en la casa de la nueva emperatriz la madre de Kurama intenta colocarle el traje ceremonial que llevará el día de su boda

-Pero que bien te vez Kurama – La madre del chico parecía tan emocionada que por un momento olvido que era un hombre haciéndose pasar por una mujer

-Vamos madre, no te emociones tanto si el emperador se entera…

-Pero no lo hará – en eso su padre entró a la habitación – recuerda que llegamos a acuerdos, esto es arreglado, de ser necesario puede que nunca se dé nada entre ustedes, aun así debemos ser precavidos

-Está bien, padre – responde nostálgico Kurama

-Ah, cierto lo olvidaba el emperador viene para acá así que cámbiate y arréglate para la visita

-Sí padre

-Déjame ayudarte Kurama – se ofrecía cálidamente su madre, cuya ayuda no fue rechazada

-Madre, Kurama el emperador ha llegado, está esperando a mi hermano o ¿debo decir hermana? –Decía en tono de burla Yusuke quien fue a avisarles sobre la llegada del emperador

-¡¿Quieres callarte! – dijo enojado Kurama ante la bromita de su hermano

-Cálmate hermanita bonita, no querrás arrugarte ¿ve…-Su madre tapo la boca de su hijo para que no siguiera diciendo tonterías pues sabía muy bien que cuando Kurama se enfadaba, deja salir a su otra personalidad y eso no era conveniente en aquellos momentos

-Siento la demora su alteza – con voz femenina y delicada Kurama hace presencia ante el emperador – ¿Gusta un poco de té?

-Sería un placer Kurama y no será necesario que me hables con tanta formalidad recuerda que mañana seremos marido y mujer – Dijo con una falsa sonrisa el emperador

- ¿Le sucede algo? – Preguntó al ver el rostro del emperador, pues al parecer podía darse cuenta que no se encontraba bien

-¿Ah?...claro, estoy bien no te preocupes, vamos a tomar ese delicioso té al jardín

La madre de Kurama ya había hecho los preparativos en el jardín del emperador, dejando todo listo junto con unos deliciosos dulces para acompañar, el día era soleado y fresco por lo que era perfecto para aquella conversación.

-Dígame, ¿a qué debemos su visita de hoy? – preguntó curioso Kurama

- Pues nada, solo es para terminar los preparativos, quisiera que todo saliera perfecto, es tanto un día especial para ti como para mí – toma un sorbo del té

- Descuide todo lo ya está arreglado, lo último que faltaba era el traje pero es maravilloso, muchas gracias – hizo una leve inclinación de la cabeza con esta ultima frase

-No tienes por qué darlas, es un placer que te haya gustado me esmere en que el sastre hiciera algo que te quedara de maravilla

-En verdad no tenía por qué molestarse tanto

-No es ninguna molestia para mí, al contrario es todo un honor y placer si tú serás mi futura esposa

Las palabras del emperador hicieron ruborizar un poco a Kurama, pues ante las constantes atenciones del emperador, se veía cada vez más atraído a él, pero siempre dejaba fuera esas ilusiones y sentimientos, porque en primera ellos eran hombres y eso no era nada bueno y en segundo porque dudaba que el emperador se fijara en alguien como él y una vez que descubriese todo, de seguro lo mandaría muy lejos sino es que primero lo mata.

La conversación fue tan amena que apenas y se habían percatado de que el sol estaba poniendo en esos precisos instantes, para dar paso a la noche, el paso del tiempo siempre había hecho lo mismo en visitas anteriores, tanto uno como el otro parecían disfrutar aquellas prolongadas charlas, por lo que ambos sentían haber encontrado a un confidente y un buen amigo, pero era obvio que los sentimientos aún permanecían muy distantes entre ellos.

-Bueno, debo irme, gracias por el té y la amena charla – Se despidió el emperador mientras era acompañado a la puerta por Kurama

-Al contrario, disfruto las charlas contigo – Después de aquella charla había acordado con él tratarlo de una manera más personal por lo cual había olvidado las formalidades – Cuídate y nos veremos el día de mañana – sonrojándose un poco hace una reverencia ante el emperador para despedirlo mientras este subía a su coche el cual ya tenía asignadas instrucciones de Mukuro para que lo llevaran a su última cita con su amante.

Entro con unas vestimentas diferentes que se cambió en el coche de manera que no fuera reconocido, era un hotel donde lo conocían por otro nombre, pues nunca habían visto a tan misterioso caballero, más que de vez en cuando y por lo que todos pensaban eran asuntos de negocio, una de las empleadas lo llevo hasta su habitación habitual.

-Te estuve esperando – una voz se escuchó en la oscuridad de la habitación una vez la puerta fue cerrada con llave

-Como siempre estás aquí puntual, Karasu – Dijo Hiei prendiendo la luz, para encontrarse frente a frente con su amante

-Vamos es tu última noche como soltero, deberíamos pasarla bien mi vida – insinuándosele, Karasu pasa su mano por la cadera de Hiei para apegarlo más a su cuerpo, cosa que no le desagrada a Hiei

-Estoy aquí por eso mismo amor y para decirte que ya no podemos estar juntos – Dice Hiei intentando desprenderse del agarre de su amante

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿es que acaso te enamoraste de esa tipa? –Comenzo a molestarse Karasu por lo que estaba escuchando y lo cual no quería creer

-No, eso no es verdad yo te amo, pero entiende ya no podemos seguir con esto, sería doloroso para ambos – Hiei baja la mirada pues sabe que esto es difícil de decir

-Aún así no lo entiendo mi amor ¿por qué tienes que dejarme? – Coloca su cabeza sobre su pecho

-No es que quiera Karasu, por favor entiende que esto también es doloroso para mí – Pasa su mano por la cintura de su amado – Por favor disfrutemos esta noche, déjame recordarte para siempre, recordar el roce de tu piel contra la mia…

Sin dejarlo terminar, Karasu besa sus labios para callar su discurso de despedida y tener un momento más íntimo, a pesar del dolor que esto les causa, dejan que la pasión que aún guardan sea consumada aquella noche, en la cual por ultimas vez serán libres de gozar el placer que se brindan mutuamente, sosegados por la pasión y el deseo.

Las prendas suavemente caen al suelo, rozando su piel, las luces son apagadas para dar más intimidad al momento, con dulzura Karasu recostaría a su amado sobre las finas mantas que cubren la cama para que sus caricias fuesen cada momento más pasionales al igual que sus besos, los cuales recorren con deseo y lujuria todo su cuerpo desde sus labios, pasando por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen hasta ir a dar a sus prendas inferiores que despoja con descaro y prisa. Completamente despojados de sus prendas, recorren con mirada lasciva el cuerpo del otro, intentando recordar por siempre aquel momento especial para ambos. Después de un tiempo, aquellos cuerpos volvieron a unirse por la pasión y la fogosidad de sus deseos, las caricias y los besos no cesaron aquella noche, dejando los vestigios de su amor sobre aquellas delicadas mantas.

Una vez llegada la mañana, Hiei recoge sus prendas regadas por el suelo para vestirse, pues apenas el sol sale por el alba, indicándole el inicio de una nueva vida al lado de alguien a quien no amaba y sabiendo que su corazón sufriría una vez abandonara aquella habitación, por instantes su cabeza pensó en huir con el amor de su vida, pero también el peso que lleva encima sería una carga tormentosa para él.

Vestido y mirando con tristeza a su amado que aún yacía en la cama dormido ante la exhausta noche que tuvieron, decide dejarle una última nota

_Karasu, amor perdóname por dejarte de esta manera, sabes lo mucho que te amo y el dejarte será romper en pedazos mi corazón, así que lo único que pido es que seas feliz_

_Siempre tuyo, Hiei_

Saliendo del umbral de aquella puerta, dio paso firme a lo que le esperaba en pocos momentos, el gran evento que todo su reino presenciaría. Llegando al palacio, fue rápidamente a su habitación entrando por puertas secretas usadas en caso de emergencia, así llego a su habitación en la cual se dio un rápido baño para cambiarse por sus ropas especiales para dicha ceremonia, un Kimono color negro atado con una cinta delgada blanca y los pantalones de un tono grisáceo, una vez terminado de vestirse se sentó en la ventana pues sabe que aún es muy temprano, aunque no tardo para que su consejera con un traje de gala adecuado para la ocasión se presentará y se sorprendiera de ver al emperador ya arreglado y listo para el día.

-Su alteza ¿todo bien? – preguntó, teniendo en cuenta que el emperador sabría el motivo de su pregunta

-Sí, todo como lo pediste Mukuro –con pesadumbre baja la mirada

-Lo siento señor pero esto es por su bien, entiéndalo – dijo melancólica su consejera

-No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, sé que quieres lo mejor para mí y mi familia – le sonrió comprensivo el emperador – Bueno creo que ya es hora de cumplir con mi deber

El emperador sale de su habitación, acompañado por su consejera, hasta donde los esperaban en el jardín del mismo palacio, ya que allí era donde se oficiaría la ceremonia oficial. Por otro lado, la familia de Kurama subía a un coche enviado por el emperador para asistir a la ceremonia, ese día Kurama portaba su hermoso traje blanco y un maquillaje idóneo de cualquier novia que está a punto de ser desposada, con una radiante sonrisa pues no quería que sus padres se lamentaran de lo que está a punto de hacer, mientras tanto en el camino no perdió oportunidad de aclarar algo con ellos.

-Padre, madre quiero pedirles un favor. Sé que esto es para salvar a nuestra familia, y lo hago con gusto, no quiero que se sientan mal por lo que estamos haciendo, sé que todo saldrá bien, no se preocupen, así que prometan que no intervendrán en la boda

-…-Sus padres no sabían que decir, pero ante la seguridad de su hijo, solo asintieron con la cabeza y una tenue sonrisa en señal de respuesta

Llegando al palacio todos bajaron por delante para dar paso a la novia de ultima, tomando la mano de su padre, baja con delicadeza recordando las arduas lecciones de su madre para convertirlo en una mujer educada y recatada como cualquier otra. Fueron conducidos hasta el lugar de la ceremonia donde ya los esperaba el emperador, Kurama fue guiado en todo el trayecto por su padre.

Varias personas de la nobleza, en especial de las diez casas principales, se encontraban reunidas para presenciar aquel evento, con el cual una era para el reino comenzaría. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo con lo planeado, ambos parecían tranquilos y seguros de su decisión, el ritual fue todo un éxito, todo lo que muchos esperaban, el ver al emperador casado alegro los corazones de todos los miembros de la corte y de todo el reino, muchos estaban celebrando la gran boda oficiada en el interior del palacio, pero hasta los habitantes del reino disfrutaban de la alegría que se sentía en el aire.

El banquete también fue un éxito todos conviviendo en armonía, por su parte los novios, están en su mesa en la cual las incesantes pláticas no faltaron, tanto uno como otro decidió olvidar lo que hay, aquellas cosas que los atormentan en un recóndito lugar de su corazón, pero trataron de no preocupar a sus gentes cercanas aquel día, querían que para todos fuera una ocasión digna de recordar, todo marcho satisfactoriamente, aquella fiesta fue una de las mejores, una vez terminada la fiesta, ya a horas de la madrugada ambos novios se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, una vez dentro de la habitación del emperador decidieron hablar sin interrupciones.

-Escucha Kurama prometí hacerte feliz y cuidarte, así que no te preocupes que no haré nada que no quieras, así que aparentaremos –Dijo pausadamente el emperador, sentados en el borde de la cama

-Lo sé y agradezco tu comprensión en verdad no sabes cuánto – dijo con una sonrisa Kurama

-Así es, es por eso que aparentaremos un poco, Mukuro; mi consejera me persuadió de que lo mejor por ahora era estar en habitaciones separadas pero aparentando que dormimos juntos, darnos el tiempo necesario para hacer que esto funcione entre los dos

-Descuida y agradezco tus atenciones, además concuerdo con ello – la voz de Kurama se tornaba comprensiva pero en el fondo de su corazón hubiese querido que él le pidiese que se quedase a su lado – Bueno es mejor que me vaya a descansar tengo que acostumbrarme lo más pronto posible a todo esto

-Si, en verdad gracias por todo – le da un beso en la mejilla de las buenas noches

Una vez cada uno en su habitación, se dejan caer en sus aposentos ante la oscuridad pensando en la vida que los espera a partir de ahora, el convivir de manera que ninguno se dé cuenta de lo que pasa y lo que ocurre, buscar las ideas ilusionadas a un lado y buscar como acercarse el uno al otro de manera que sus secretos nunca queden al descubierto.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**End Notes:** Bueno espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, disfruten lo que hago durante clases xDD, en serio a veces lo continuo durante las clases aburridas y bueno xDD espero que en las respuestas del examen no ponga "No se por estar escribiendo amor entre hombres" ya imagino las caras de mis maestros…bueno, bueno ehm…ahora si a quienes esperaban la continuación de este fanfic aquí está…y espero no tardarme en actualizar el siguiente capítulo, espero no se me vuelva a presentar la famosa (al menos para mí) enfermedad del escritor…Cuídense y los veré en el siguiente capitulo

P.D. Lamento no haber metido mucho en cuanto al lemon de Karasu y Hiei, esas ideas las dejaré para el HieixKurama xDDD


End file.
